mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Eli Roony Interrogation
(It happened year 1972 after Roony was arrested after he was witnessed watching and spying on little girls at school.) Cole: Captain, we are on our way to interview Eli Roony. Captain Dolly: Yes, folks, I know... This old pervert is an old enemy of mine's. I have tried to remind him doing that stuff is terrible and bad. Whichever way it goes, I'll be dealing personally with him. (Cole and Galloway step into the interview room) Cole: You look like you had it rough. Eli: You see me asking for your sympathy, boy? Cole: Your down on your luck, Eli? Eli: I've had worse. A family that was killed during a cattle rustling. Cole: Oh, but you have a job. A farmer has to have a job, right? Eli: I had me a job down in San Pedro. I'm looking for something new.... Cole: This place you worked had a name??? Eli: HM letters on front. Cole: They gave you any workwear, Eli? Eli: Green coveralls. Damn thing was hot, I feel like it was back in the asylum, wearing it. Cole: Do you ever tie up any of your victims, Eli? Eli: It's not a nice thing to go calling them. Cole: What would you call them? Eli: I can't say. I learned long time ago to not to go talking about the things I like. Talking about it just seems to get the people freaked out. Galloway: Answer the goddamn question, Roony, before I brain you! Eli: See what I mean? The short answer is yes. Cole: Got anything to do with rope at any point, Eli? Eli: I know a good rope from a bad rope, if that's what you mean.... It's not what you mean, is it? Any of rope would do me fine, though. Cole: Farm boy like you Eli, must prefer maguey for roping. Am I right? Eli: I prefer braid. You tie a hitch in braid, it stays tied. Cole: You killed Mrs. Tardlsen and stole her jewelry? Eli: That ain't so. I ain't done nothing like that. (Sly smile) Cole: You have no job, and nowhere to live by the smell of things, and you needed money. You've been in trouble before, Eli, who you think a judge will believe? Eli: I've been in trouble for other things, but I've never killed no one. I saw that car common in last late night, man got changed there and put his coveralls in the trunk, I also saw him drop a butterfly and a lamplight. As he stepped out, cool as you like, and I went over and I picked it up. Cole: What size boot do you wear, Eli? Eli: Kinda like anything I can get my hooves on. I'm wearing 11's. (Sly smile) Cole: Your maybe 5'9, 5'7, and your wearing elevens!? I don't think so, cowboy. Eli: That might be on the large side, maybe 10's. Cole: Maybe 8's. Eli: Now that I come think of it....lol. Cole: Why punish children with your dick, Eli? Eli: (Sad face) Yo-you think I was never punished? Cole: You must know what your doing is evil. Eli: >:) Well son... Nobody's perfect. Cole: You're as good as done, Roony, all it will take now is some paper work. Eli: Sure. (Evil smile) (Cole and Galloway meet up with Captain Dolly) Dolly: Outstanding work, boys. Category:Dialogues Category:RDR